


Broken Angel

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Caring Sam, Comforting Sam, Cutting, Dean is tired, Gabriel feels awful, Lucifer Dies, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Understanding Castiel, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: After confronting Lucifer Gabriel feel like the worst angel in the world but Sam is there to help him.





	Broken Angel

-Shhhh... Relax... I know it hurts... Close your eyes.. I'm gonna pull out the blade now, you'll feel less and less pain and then you'll slowly fall asleep.- angel whispered to the other one's ear.  
-What? How?- creature gasped in pain with eyes wide open.   
-Surprised?- angel smirked.  
The Winchester brothers and Castiel were looking at this scene in complete shock. Finding Lucifer was their goal but they didn't predict it'll turn out this way and Dean was the one who supposed to kill the devil. Just a second after angel turned the blade the other one turned into a lightning dust.   
-I'm sorry Gabriel...- Sam whispered approaching archangel before he laid a hand on shorter one's arm.   
Angel didn't respond.   
-Brother..- Castiel started but before he could make a move Gabriel disappeared.  
Without the other's knowledge he appeared in bunker's bathroom looking at the mirror. He just stood there for a moment when suddenly he punched the glass breaking it into hundred pieces. Tears started falling from his eyes when he grabbed one of the pieces placing it on his wrist. He felt cold as it touched his skin just before slit. Red blood started dropping on the sink and floor. He made few more cuts as he heard Sam's voice.  
-Castiel please... try again..  
-I told you Sam. He doesn't want to be found.- angel said.   
Gabriel stopped what he was doing just to seat on a floor and rest his head on the door.   
-Whatever.- Dean spoke.- I really need a shower.   
Minute passed and older hunter tried to open the bathroom door.   
-The heck?- he asked surprised.  
-What happened?- that was Sam.   
-Our bathroom is locked.- he explained.   
-Are you sure? Try again...  
-Of course I'm sure.- Dean pushed them again.- See?  
-That's weird..   
-You know what? Bring me my gun, I'm gonna open them in classic way.- before he could do something the voice from inside spoke.  
-We have two bathrooms in here as you remember..- archangel tried to sound as usual but his voice was shaky.   
-Gabriel?- Sam called in surprise.- What are you doing there?   
-I'm too tired for this.- Dean admitted and made his way to other bathroom.  
-What's happening?- Castiel asked appearing next to Sam.  
-Dean found Gabriel.- hunter explained.   
-Is he there?- angel asked.  
Winchester nodded.  
-That's not good.... Gabriel, it's Castiel, can you hear me?  
-Yes.- archangel responded m.   
-I know you probably don't want me there.. but you're my brother and I know you. I know exactly why are you there, so please stop it...   
-I killed my brother!- Gabriel shouted.- I deserve it!  
-No you don't...   
-Yes I do! Leave me alone!  
-I'll try.- Sam whispered to Cas.- Gabriel it's me.. I don't know what's going on but please open the door.. I know it's hard but I'll help you get through this. Please... Angel...  
After a moment they heard a click.   
-I'll stay here.- Castiel said.  
Sam opened the door a little bit to get inside.  
-No... Gabriel... No, no, no, no..... Why did you do it?- hunter asked. His voice was shaking and tears were falling from his eyes as he sat next to the man. Archangel couldn't look at his boyfriend in shame.   
-Because I killed my brother. I deserve it... I'm a piece of shit.  
-Don't you ever say that again... You're amazing and you saved the world. It hurts seeing you like this..  
-I'm sorry....  
-For?   
-Being a failure. Hurting you.   
-It only hurts because you didn't come to me at first place. You just disappeared. Next time whenever you feel like this just come to me, okay?   
He wiped a tear falling from angel's eye with his thumb.   
-I will....- Gabriel smiled sadly.   
-Now let's clean this mess and dress your wounds.- Sam smiled back getting up.  
-Sam?- angel called making hunter to turn around.  
-Yes?  
-Thank you.- archangel smiled again before kissing his boyfriend.  
-Remember. Come to me.- Winchester reminded kissing him again.  
THE END


End file.
